


Escape

by wow717



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, References to Illness, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow717/pseuds/wow717
Summary: Eddie has been sick ever since their encounter with Pennywise. Everyone in town seems fine to just shrug off Eddie's chronic illness, but Richie can't move on. He takes care of Eddie and spends all of his free time researching his disease. When he finally discovers the truth, their only option is to escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descriptions of self-harm, specifically cutting. Sonia is an abusive mother. Richie cries a lot and is extremely soft. Eddie is a damsel in distress but also strong in his own right. Reddie love story. Happy ending.

“Hey Eds, how ya feelin’?” Richie asked, observing his small friend.

“I’m fine, Rich, better today,” Eddie said, unconvincingly. In the years since they defeated Pennywise, Eddie’s illnesses changed from fictions imagined by his controlling mother to something very, very real. Every day the frail boy looked worse and worse. The doctors had no idea what was wrong with him. They gave him medications and performed procedures, but it was all just to treat the symptoms; no one could determine an underlying cause.

Richie was the only one who was there for Eddie. The other Losers were around, sure, but they had all become so wrapped up in their own bullshit they barely paid attention to Eddie’s worsening state. Richie felt resentful, but deep down he knew it wasn’t their fault. Bill and Beverly had their own traumas they were working to overcome; Bill still suffering from the loss of his brother and the neglect of his parents and Bev still dealing with the scars of her father’s abuse. Stan, Ben, and Mike all had their own crosses to bear with the bigotry and racism one experiences in small town America. Still, Richie couldn’t understand why so many people seemed content to just let Eddie languish. Even Eddie seemed resigned to the fact that the doctors would never figure out his illness.

Richie spent most of his free time with Eddie; walking him home and carrying his things, entertaining him in the hospital, waiting for him outside of doctor’s offices. When he wasn’t with Eddie, he was in the library doing research. Richie was determined to figure out what was wrong with Eddie, even if everyone else had given up. Richie had practically memorized all of the medical texts he could get his hands on. At this point he felt like he could probably go to medical school and get straight As without ever opening a book.

Eddie was fumbling through his fanny pack, pulling out his medication as his watch alarm sounded off. “Here, let me get that,” Richie said kneeling down and pulling out exactly the bottles Eddie needed.

Eddie rolled his eyes, annoyed that Richie was making such a fuss. “Richie, I can – “

“No worries, Eddie my love, I already got it,” Richie said handing him the exact pills he needed and a bottle of water he’d pulled from his own backpack.

Eddie groaned, “Don’t call me that,” but he took the pills and water from Richie and gave him a begrudging, “Thanks.” Eddie really liked that Richie spent so much time with him, but he hated feeling so impotent. His illness was getting worse, and every day he felt weaker. Yesterday he lost a tooth; he hadn’t told Richie or his mother yet. Eddie had spent his whole life being treated like he was sick. His mother had always treated him as if he were made out of porcelain. Everyone babied him and treated him with kid gloves. But now, actually being sick – looking in the mirror and barely recognizing the sallow, gaunt face staring back at him – Eddie resented it all. “Okay Richie, I have to go to the bathroom before class, I’ll see you later,” Eddie said, walking away.

“Do you need help? I can come with you.”

“No, I don’t need your help to take a shit, Richie.”

“Okay, okay. Well, I’ll meet you at lunch, alright?”

“Yeah, I know.” Eddie really did appreciate everything Richie did for him; he just hated Richie seeing him as helpless. Eddie’s mother and most of their friends all treated him like this helpless little thing growing up, but Richie always seemed to see Eddie’s strength. Richie would tease him and verbally spar with him in a way that made Eddie feel normal; like he was just one of the guys instead of this weak little paper doll who couldn’t even take physical education. Eddie felt like he saw less and less of that Richie as his condition worsened. Now it felt like Richie was just another person in Eddie’s life who was constantly worried he might break.

Eddie went into one of the stalls and sat backwards on the toilet, facing the tank. He pulled a little first aid kit out of his bag and sat it on the lid of the tank. He started laying out iodine, cotton balls, bandages, and an assortment of razors, scalpels, and other sharp edged items. Eddie rolled up his shorts revealing rows upon rows of perfectly straight little lines decorating his upper thighs. Some of the scars were old, already white and faded slightly. Some were red and barely healed over. With some, it was clear the same cut had been opened several times. Eddie picked up a blade and thought for a moment, examining his canvas. Finally, he decided on expanding to the inside of his upper thigh, expertly slicing a line through the untouched flesh. Eddie sat for a few moments, his heart pounding as he watched the blood pour out of the wound, before he finally stopped the blood flow with cotton balls and dressed the wound. He didn’t know why he did it. They talked about self-harm in school; said that it was a way for teens to feel “in control” but Eddie never felt in control. He just liked the way the bright red blood looked pouring out of his pale skin. He liked having some secret thing that was only his. He liked watching the cuts heal and then slicing them open again. He flushed the bloody cotton balls down and headed to class.


	2. Chapter 2

After Eddie left, Richie ran out to the schoolyard and jumped the fence. He decided to skip first period so he could go to the public library and read the newest volume of ‘Archives of Disease in Childhood.’ The librarian rolled her eyes as he raced to the medical section. He skipped school so often to go there and read she had stopped caring about it. Calling him in for truancy never seemed to help; he’d just be back the next day trying again. Richie had only intended to skip first period, but became so engrossed he didn’t make it back to school until lunch. He spotted Eddie in line and ran over to him. “Hey Eds.”

“Don’t call me that, you know I hate it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Richie started, but then noticed blood seeping through Eddie’s shorts, “what the fuck happened to your leg?”

Before Eddie could answer another boy in line saw where Richie was pointing and screamed out, “Aww Eddie’s got his first period!” He continued mocking and laughing as others joined in.

“Hey, shut the fuck up,” Richie yelled.

“Why don’t you make me, Tozier,” the bully taunted.

Things had changed in the years since Pennywise. Richie had gotten significantly stronger. He started working out after Eddie got sick. Eddie always suspected that was the reason, but he didn’t know how to feel about it. Richie wouldn’t let anyone bully Eddie and constantly got in fights with anyone who tried. At first, this resulted in Richie getting the shit kicked out of him on a regular basis, but as the years passed and he got stronger, he almost never lost a fight anymore. As much as Eddie resented being babied, he really liked it when Richie stood up for him. Something about watching his friend fight for his honor awoken a feeling like nothing he’d ever felt before. Richie lunged at the bully, punching him in the eye. The bully tried to hit Richie back, but Richie dodged it and hit him in the stomach. The bully doubled over in pain and the fight was done.

“Are you okay?” Richie asked, turning to Eddie. Eddie nodded. He could feel that he was blushing. They waited in line for their food in silence. Eddie hoped that Richie had forgotten about the blood. They sat in their usual secluded spot in the lunch room, just the two of them. Richie seemed really distracted. “Hey Eds, do you think you can get Bill to walk you home today?”

“Um, sure Rich, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just gotta go back to the library, I think I found something really – “

Eddie cut him off, “Did you skip school again?”

“Yeah, Eds, I had to – “

“No you didn’t, Richie. Damn it. All the doctors in Derry, at St. Joseph’s in Bangor, at Maine General in Augusta, at Bellevue in New York, you know better than all of ‘em? Is that it? 576 medical procedures in 3 years and nothing, and what, you’re going to solve it with some books at the library?”

“Maybe!”

“Richie, I know you mean well, but you can’t fuck up your own life trying to figure out what’s wrong with me. You have to go to class. I’ve told you anyway I don’t like you doing all this research.”

“I know, but why not?”

“Because it’s a fucking wild goose chase! All these professionals have no fucking clue – they’re the ones writing these books you’re reading! Why keep having false hope when we both know I’m gonna – “ Eddie trailed off, looking at the ground.

Richie was staring at him angrily. “You’re not going to die,” he said firmly. Silent tears were streaming down Richie’s cheeks as he spoke. “You’re going to get better.”

Eddie did find Richie’s confidence reassuring. Maybe there was hope. “Okay, Richie,” he said somberly, looking up into Richie’s deep brown eyes, magnified by his thick glasses. They ate the rest of their lunch in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

After school Richie ran back to the library as fast as he could. He opened exactly to the page he’d left off on and continued reading. The thing that had caught his attention was an article about fabricated illnesses. Specifically about parents (usually the mother) who make their children sick intentionally. The term Munchausen syndrome by proxy was coined in 1977 and since then the number of reported cases had increased steadily. There were 117 reported cases in 1987 alone. There were several types of fabrications but poisoning was what caught Richie’s eye. Eddie’s mother already proved herself to be capable. For their entire childhood she insisted Eddie was too sick for physical education, even though everyone could see he was perfectly capable when she wasn’t around. She made him take placebo medications and made him use an inhaler that he didn’t need. Richie wondered if he really believed she was capable of taking it from just making up illnesses to actually poisoning Eddie so he’d really be sick. It made so much sense. This all started right after Pennywise; right after Eddie stood up to his mother for the first time in his life. Richie felt so stupid. _How could I have not realized this sooner?_ He asked himself. _Because the idea of a mother poisoning her own child like this, is just unthinkable. Eddie’s lost 30 pounds, he’s had fingernails fall off and hair fall out by the chunks, he’s had seizures, he throws up every day, he coughs up blood … what kind of a monster could make their child go through that? _Richie felt rage growing inside of him. He carefully and discretely ripped the pages out of the book and ran home. Richie didn’t sleep that night. He lay awake wondering how the fuck he was going to tell Eddie.

“Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie said playfully, but continued in a more serious tone, “I need to talk to you.”

Eddie gave him a weird look, “Okay, so talk.”

“No, not here,” Richie said looking around the crowded school courtyard. “This is serious and we need to talk in private.” Eddie looked concerned but followed Richie to the secluded spot back behind the school where they’d sometimes go when they were younger to hide from bullies. It was a little tree-covered alcove behind the shed that housed the sporting equipment. There was a bench that was probably in use at some point but had been abandoned back there for years. They sat down and Richie pulled the pages he had stolen from the library out of his bag and handed them to Eddie.

“You can’t rip pages out of textbooks, Richie! They have copiers, you know.”

Richie’s expression remained concerned, “Eds, read it.” 

Eddie felt taken aback by Richie’s humorless tone and read the pages he’d been handed. “Okay, so what?”

“So what? Eddie look at the case study on the third page. Read the symptoms. None of that sounds familiar to you?”

“My symptoms are common, that’s what’s making it so hard to find a diagnosis.”

“It’s not common to have _all of those symptoms together_! One or two maybe, but you haven’t found a diagnosis because there’s no disease that presents all of the things you’ve experienced. Or at least, if there is, there’s nothing they haven’t tested you for. Eddie, this makes sense, you have to see that.”

Eddie shook his head, “No, I don’t believe this. I know my mom hasn’t always been perfect but she’s been through so much bad shit. Sure she made me take the placebos and use the inhaler, but it’s only because she never got over my dad’s death. She’s not some fucking monster who would _poison me_. She loves me! She’s the only one who loves me.”

“_I love you_,” Richie blurted out. He hadn’t meant to say that, it just came out, but it was true. Richie had always loved Eddie.

“Yeah, I know Rich, I love you too, but there’s a difference between loving someone as a friend and how your family loves you and she’s the only family I have.”

“No,” Richie said firmly, looking away. He felt so shy but he couldn’t let this go. “I don’t love you as a friend.”

Eddie looked confused, “Okay, fine, like a brother, whatever, but we’re still not – “

“Eddie, I’m _in love with you_.”

Eddie paused and then said, “But boys can’t love boys.” He said it almost like a statement of fact and almost like a question. He felt as confused as he sounded. Eddie had never thought about girls and had been so sheltered in this small town from any other sexualities it had never even occurred to him as an option.

“Well,” Richie shrugged, “I do. I love you. I really want to kiss you and I think about us being together one day.”

“Richie, I – “

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything, I’m glad we’re friends, I just told you because I needed you to know. I’m not doing any of this because I feel sorry for you or because we’re friends. I need you to get better because every day you’re sick, I’m dying. I see you in pain and it’s the worst thing I’ve ever felt. You don’t have to love me back, I just need you know you’re loved … so, so, so loved, by someone other than just your mother.”

Eddie sat in stunned silence, still clutching the papers. Before he could say anything, Richie got up and walked back to the school. Eddie couldn’t move from the bench. He felt paralyzed with all of the thoughts swirling around his head. He stayed there for an hour before finally getting up and walking straight off the campus. Eddie went home. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do or say, but he had to know if his mother was responsible for his sickness.


	4. Chapter 4

“Eddie Bear! What are you doing home, sweetie?”

“I didn’t feel good.”

“Why didn’t you call me? I could have come to pick you up. I told you you’re pushing yourself too hard. I think we should talk about homeschooling again.”

Eddie didn’t say anything. He walked into the kitchen and started looking through the drawers and cabinets. He wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for but he was confident he’d know when he found it.

“Eddie Bear, what are you doing?” His mother screamed, not wanting to leave her comfy chair in front of the television; but when he still didn’t respond she got up and waddled to the kitchen. Every drawer and cabinet was open and their contents were strewn around the countertops and floor. “Eddie, what the hell are you doing? Answer me.”

Eddie didn’t respond, he just kept digging. Sonia became more and more agitated. Eddie figured the angrier she seemed the closer he was to finding what he needed. Finally, he came across a plastic bin he’d never seen before. His mother screamed at him not to open it. Eddie opened the box to find it was filled with medications (phenobarbitone, amitriptyline, lorazepam, imipramine, warfarin, laxatives, asprin, sleeping pills, ipecac syrup), a bottle of vitamin A and a bottle of vitamin D (the contents in each crushed up into a powder), a few little plastic baggies (one full of tiny metal shavings, one full of what looked to be dirt and hairs, and one filled with what looked to be rat excrement), pesticide, the leaves and flowers of some plants Eddie recognized to be poisonous. Eddie dropped the box, scattering its contents and stared at his mother angrily, his eyes searching for an explanation.

“Eddie Bear, I don’t know what all that stuff is, why don’t we go watch tv?”

“Why,” Eddie demanded.

“Why what, sweetie?”

“Mommy, you’ve been making me sick.”

“No sweetie, of course not. Why would you say that? I could never – “

“Yes,” Eddie screamed, throwing the pages Richie had given him at her feet.

She leaned down and picked the pages up. As she read, her face grew angry. After a few moments, she coldly said, “Eddie Bear, I had to. You were out of control. Do you know how much you hurt me when you left me that day? If I don’t look out for you, who will?”

“How is making me sick ‘looking out’ for me?”

“Because you need to stay here, with me, where it’s safe and if you won’t stay willingly, I had to make you. You’re all I have baby, and I’m all you have. I’m the only one who cares about you. Your friends all abandoned you when you got sick, sweetie. Mommy’s the only one who will love you.”

“That’s not true,” Eddie said through tears, “Richie loves me.”

“That worthless little degenerate? I knew I shouldn’t have let him hang around so much. Always following you around, always coming to bother you in the hospital … is he the one filling your head with these lies?”

“They’re not lies! You’re poisoning me!”

“No, no, no! I am the only one helping you,” Sonia screamed, stomping toward Eddie and smacking him hard across the face. Eddie’s frail body collapsed and he looked up at her with fear in his eyes. “That’s it,” she said, “you’re grounded, young man.” She grabbed him hard by the wrist and led him forcefully to his room.

“Ow, please mommy, you’re hurting me.”

“It’s for your own good, Eddie,” she said as she shoved him in and closed and locked the door behind her.

Eddie curled up on his bed in the fetal position. He felt so alone and terrified. He wanted to cry, but one of the medications he was taking dried out his tear ducts so he couldn’t. He went to his backpack and pulled out his cutting supplies. He rolled up his shorts and made a few quick but precise incisions and felt relieved as he watched the blood streak his legs. He didn’t even treat the wounds this time. The cuts were small enough that the bleeding stopped on its own after a minute. Eddie looked down at the razor momentarily entertaining the idea of using it elsewhere. _I could end this_, he thought,_ I could escape_ – but then he thought – _No, I don’t want to die, I just can’t live like this anymore. _He put his tools away and curled up on his bed. He didn’t know what to do so he just slept.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few hours he woke up and ran to his door, banging on it. “Mommy, please open the door, I have to go to the bathroom.” He felt relieved as he heard his mother’s loud footsteps coming up the hall but instead of setting him free she opened the door and handed him a bedpan and a roll of toilet paper. “Mommy, no, please,” Eddie protested as she closed and locked the door behind her. That was it, he was a prisoner in his own home. Eddie stared at the bedpan with distain. He’d had to use it for 3 months after he first got sick. He was completely bedridden, could barely keep any food down, had a fever, and could barely sleep. He wondered what she had done to create that illness. The whole time, she talked about how he got this sickness from going down into the sewers. He was lying there, helpless, feeling like death, and she was chastising him for disobeying her. Eddie screamed, “Let me out of here” but she didn’t come.

A few hours later she opened the door again and set a plate of food and a glass of water on the floor. “I’m not eating that,” Eddie said quickly and then asked, “what did you put in it? What the fuck is in there?” Sonia had a smug little smile on her face and simply responded with a shrug before she closed and locked the door. Eddie was starving but the idea of eating anything she made him after witnessing the contents of her little box of horrors made him gag. He paced around his room trying to think of what he was going to do and feeling completely dejected at his lack of ideas. Eddie thought about going out the window, but it didn’t open enough for him to fit through.

Three days passed. Sonia would open the door to bring him new food and water (which he refused to eat or drink) and to clean and return his bedpan. Eventually, Eddie had to drink the water but he still refused to eat. The next morning Eddie awoke to the sound of the doorbell. He opened his window and tried to stick his head out to see who it was, but was unable. He rushed to his bedroom door and pressed his ear up against it trying to hear who was there. He could only hear his mother’s voice. “He’s sick and he won’t be coming back to school and listen, I don’t want you coming around here … You’re a bad influence on my little Eddie Bear … How dare you use that kind of language?” Eddie heard the door slam. He rushed back to the window just in time to see Richie walking past the house. He called for him as loudly as he could without alerting his mother. Luckily Richie heard him.

“Eds, what’s going on?” Richie asked with concern.

“Richie, you were right, you were right about everything. Please, you have to help me, she’s crazy.”

“Eddie, what are you talking about? What did she do?”  
“She has a whole box of shit she’s been putting in my food. I found it and confronted her and she locked me in my bedroom. Please, you have to help me, she’s going to kill me.”

Richie paused for a moment desperately thinking about what to do. He then started pulling at the window. He wasn’t sure what he was even hoping to accomplish. It wouldn’t budge. He continued impotently pulling at it, trying to open it enough for Eddie to escape through, but stopped when he felt Eddie’s hand gently touch his own.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Eddie said softly. “I thought you were mad at me.”

“Mad at you?” Richie asked incredulously. “Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because you said you loved me and I didn’t say anything back.”

“Eddie, no,” Richie said, gripping Eddie’s hand in return, “I told you, I don’t care that you don’t feel the same way, I’ll always love you and I’ll never be mad at you. I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, I just – “

“That’s not true,” Eddie interrupted. Richie gave him a confused look. “It’s not true that I don’t feel the same way.”

Richie felt his heart stop and leap into his throat. “Don’t play with me, Eds.”

“I’m not, dummy, I love you. Of course I love you.”

“Well, thanks,” Richie replied, immediately feeling like an idiot. “I mean, thanks for saying it, you know, because I love you too, I mean, you already know that but – “ Eddie stopped Richie’s awkward babbling by gently kissing his hand. Richie’s eyes went wide. Eddie’s lips on his skin was the nicest thing he’d ever felt in his entire life. “Wow, um, thanks for that too, wow,” Richie stammered, before saying, “I’m going to get you out of here right now.”

Richie ran to his house and grabbed his father’s screwdriver set from the garage. He raced back over to Eddie’s as fast as his legs could take him. Richie went through several screwdrivers before finding one that was the same type and size as the screws on the window pane. He removed one of the metal framed panes and pushed the screen in. “Do you think you can fit?” He asked Eddie. Eddie shook his head yes and raced around his room grabbing a few things to throw in his backpack. He handed his backpack to Richie through the window and followed behind sliding through legs first. Richie’s arms were outstretched to catch him and once Eddie was entirely through the window, Richie was holding him bridal style. They both blushed before Richie put him down and helped him put his backpack on. “Can you run?”

“I don’t think so, Richie, I haven’t eaten in four days. I’ve barely even drank water.”

Richie immediately pulled out a bottle of water and some peanut butter crackers, both of which Eddie finished off quickly. “I can carry you,” Richie said, kneeling down so Eddie could jump on his back. Richie ran fast but careful since he was carrying precious cargo. As he ran, he realized they hadn’t discussed where to go, but decided to just take Eddie to his house. Luckily, no one was home. Richie set Eddie down and they both walked inside. Eddie was shivering, despite it being 75 degrees outside. “Sit here,” Richie commanded softly, as he rushed and grabbed Eddie a blanket.

“Thanks,” Eddie said, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

“Okay, I am going to make you some food. What do you want?”

“Anything,” Eddie said desperately. “And water, please?”

Richie brought him water and immediately got to work in the kitchen. After 10 minutes or so Richie returned with a plate of pasta.

Eddie looked up at him incredulously, “Spaghetti, seriously?”

Richie smiled, “You said anything! What better treat for my Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie pinched his cheek playfully.

Eddie rolled his eyes but happily devoured the meal. It was delicious. Eddie never knew Richie could cook. Sure it was just spaghetti, but Eddie thought it was really sexy.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie slept for several hours. Richie sat by the bed watching him. Richie kept feeling his forehead and would take the blanket off if he felt too hot, then put it back on if he started to shiver. Richie was so worried. Eddie looked worse than he ever had before, but at least they knew the problem now. All he had to do was keep Eddie away from Sonia and this would all be over. _But how?_ He thought. Surely she would come looking for him and Richie doubted his parents would be keen on adopting Eddie. Richie had no idea what they were going to do, but for now, he was just happy that Eddie was safe.

Eddie’s eyes opened and he let out a soft, “Hey.”

Richie’s voice was panicked, “Hey, how do you feel? Do you want some food? Water? Can I get you anything? Are you cold? Hot?”

“Richie, I’m fine. I’m perfect,” Eddie sighed wistfully.

Richie blushed at the way Eddie was looking up at him. “My parents are still out, but I think they’ll be home soon.”

“What are we going to do? My mom’s going to come looking for me eventually.”

“I don’t know, but I’ve been thinking about it. Eds, I might be able to get my hands on some money. If I can, will you leave with me?”

“What? What money? Where do you want me to go?” Eddie felt flustered.

“Anywhere. I just care about getting you away from her and keeping you safe, I don’t care where we go.”

“Richie, no, I can’t ask you to give up your whole life for me.”

“You’re not asking, I’m telling, and besides, I’m not giving up my whole life. You are my whole life.”

Eddie started to cry. “Richie, I’m so fucked up, I’m so broken, why would you want to be with someone like that?”

“Eds, you’re not broken, you can’t help what’s been done to you.”

“No not that,” Eddie sobbed and he stood up and took off his pants.

“Woah, Eds,” Richie protested, shielding his eyes. “I figured we’d take things slower than that, I mean, you’re still sick for Christ’s sake.”

“No, Richie look,” Eddie said guiding Richie’s hand over the scars on his legs.

Richie opened his eyes. Eddie was standing in front of him in his t-shirt and underwear moving Richie’s hand over his upper thigh. Under any other context this would be what Richie had fantasized about for years, but instead, Richie felt heartbroken. “Eddie, what happened?”

“I did that. Because I’m weak and I’m a coward. I’m ruined and ugly.”

“You aren’t any of those things!”

“Richie, please. You can’t throw your whole future away for me. Look at me. I’m a mess. Instead of helping myself and realizing that my own fucking mother was poisoning me, I just sat around cutting myself and you had to rescue me. I’m weak and stupid.” Eddie slid down to the floor, hugging his knees against his body, and burying his head in them.

Richie kneeled beside him placing a hand on his back. “Eddie, you’re not. You’ve been manipulated your whole life to see yourself that way, but you’re not, not to me. I love you. I don’t care what you did to cope with your abuse. It doesn’t make you weak. I’m proud of you for surviving it. And look, I don’t care about my future if you’re not in it.”

“Richie, you’re so smart, you could be anything, you could do anything – “

“I don’t want to do anything, I want to be with you.”

“But you could go to any college – “

“Eds, we both know I’m not going to college. Yeah, I know I’m smart but I fucking hate school. I’m not going to choose to do more of it. Run away with me. We’ll figure things out. It’s what I want. Is it what you want?” Eddie nodded. “Okay, so what’s the problem?”

“Okay, let’s do it.”

Later that evening, Richie’s mom knocked on the door. “Richie, the cops are here. What did you do?”

Eddie quickly hid in Richie’s closet as Richie opened the door. Trying to sound as nonchalant as he could, Richie said, “Nothing, why what do they want?”

Two officers were standing outside Richie’s bedroom door with his mother. One of them asked, “Where is he, son? This will all be a lot easier if you’re compliant.”

“Who?” Richie protested. “No one’s here!”

One of the officers turned to Richie’s mother, “Ma’am, do we have your permission to search the premises?” Richie’s mother nodded and both officers pushed past Richie and began searching his room.

“What the fuck are you doing? You can’t do that! Mom, tell them to get out of here.”

“Sonia Kaspbrak is very worried, sweetie. You two have had enough fun, it’s time for Eddie to go home.”

“Mom, please, she’s a fucking psycho. She’s hurting him.”

Richie’s mother looked concerned but continued, “Honey, sometimes parents do things for their children’s own good that maybe we don’t understand. As a fellow parent, I have to respect that.”

Richie groaned. His mom didn’t understand what was happening. He instead tried to appeal to the cops, who were headed for Richie’s closet. He jumped in front of the doors and plead with them, “Please, please, you don’t understand. She’s poisoning him. Literally. She’s been putting rat poison, and metal shavings, and seizure medicine and shit in his food. That’s why he’s so sick. She’s been making him sick for years.”

The cops both rolled their eyes. “Teenagers come up with some pretty wild lies but this takes the cake. Step aside, son. We’re taking the kid back.” The cop shoved Richie aside and opened the door. Eddie was squeezed up against the wall, trying his best to hide behind Richie’s puffy winter coats, but the officer saw him immediately and yanked him out.

Richie was bawling and desperately trying to pull their hands away from Eddie. “Please, please, I’m not lying, please don’t take him. Mom, please help.”

Richie’s mother felt horrible seeing her son in so much pain, but she felt like she was doing her parental duty returning the child to his home.

Eddie’s face was white as a sheet and frozen with fear but he did his best to reassure Richie. “It’s okay, Rich, I’ll be okay. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Richie’s mother woke up early and cooked him breakfast as a peace offering, but when she went to wake him up, he was already gone. She shrugged, assuming he was still mad and had gone off to school early.

Richie had actually woken up early to go to the train station. He took an hour long train ride to visit his grandma in Etna.

“Richie, what are you doing here?” His grandma asked, surprised to see him out of the blue on a school day.

“I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?”

“Of course, dear, but why couldn’t you just call?”

Richie walked in past her and sat down on her puffy floral couch. His grandmother shut the door and went to sit beside him, her face twisted with concern. “Grandma, I wanted to ask you to give me the money you have set aside for my college.”

“Richie, you’re only sixteen. We agreed you would get every penny for your eighteenth birthday. If you don’t want to go to college you don’t have to, but I can’t let you have that money until you’re an adult.”

“Grandma, please,” Richie begged desperately.

“What do you want to buy? A car? Is this about a girl? Did you knock someone up?”

“No,” Richie sighed, “it’s nothing like that. Please, it’s really important.”

She loved Richie dearly and knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t say it was important if it wasn’t. “You really can’t tell me?”

“I need you to trust me. I wouldn’t ask if there was any other option.”

She nodded, knowing that he was telling the truth. “Okay, when do you need it?”

“Now.”

“Richie,” she exclaimed, “that’s a lot of money. I don’t think I can even take it all out at once without a penalty.”

“That’s fine, whatever they’ll let me have, I just need it now.”

“Richie, what is going on, I feel like I should call your parents.”

“Grandma, please.”

“Okay, answer me this at least: are you in trouble?”

“No, I’m not in trouble,” Richie said looking her dead in the eyes, “but I have a close friend who is in trouble and I want to help them.”

She nodded, “Okay, fine, let’s go.” They drove together to the bank and after a half hour of talking to the teller, Richie’s grandma walked over and presented him with a cashier’s check for $8,749.30. “I told you we’d lose a bit to fees if you took it out all at once,” she said apologetically.

Richie was crying, “No this is perfect. Thank you grandma, I love you.” His grandmother dropped him back off at the train station and Richie made his way back to Derry, feeling invigorated. He got off the train and took a bus back to Eddie’s block and ran as fast as he could to Eddie’s window.

Bars. Sonia had put bars up over Eddie’s window. The curtains were shut so Richie couldn’t see if Eddie was alone, but decided to risk it and knock anyway. Eddie peaked out and then excitedly opened the curtains when he saw Richie’s face. “You’re here, I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Of course I’m here,” Richie said, “but I have no idea how we’re going to get you out.”

“She had these installed when I was gone. That’s why I got to stay at your house as long as I did. She didn’t call the cops until she’d finished turning my room into a prison. She also had an alarm installed on the window and my bedroom door.”

Richie’s face was pained, he didn’t know what to do, but he figured Eddie should hear the good news before they completely gave up all hope. Richie reached into his bag and pulled out the cashier’s check. “Eddie look,” he said, holding it up to the window.

“Richie,” Eddie exclaimed, “that so much money. What did you do?”

“I knocked over a liquor store. You know how they keep all their money in cashier’s checks?”

“Really?”

“No, of course not really. My grandma. She had some money set aside for my education. I went out this morning and asked her to give it to me now. I told her I had a friend who needed help and she understood.”

“You did that for me?”

Richie smiled, “No, I did it for us.”

Eddie started to tear up, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, Eds. I have no fucking clue how we’re going to get you out of there.” Richie thought for a minute the mused, “Maybe Ben would know how to get these off.”

“Richie, I really don’t think we should get anyone else involved. I feel bad enough already.”

“Yeah, you’re right, we’ll just put a target on his back. Fuck, once we get out of here who knows if they’ll ever stop looking for us.”

“Don’t you mean if we get out of here?”

Richie’s face turned serious, “No, Eds, when. I’m getting you out. I don’t know how yet, but we’re leaving.”


	8. Chapter 8

Richie went back to his house to make a plan. First, he figured he should open a bank account and deposit this check. It wouldn’t really do him any good walking around with eight grand he can’t spend in his pocket. Then, rescue Eddie, but how? Richie thought through several plans, but all of them seemed ridiculous. He thought about trying to pry the bars off with a crowbar, but as strong as he’d gotten over the years he still didn’t think he was _that strong_. He thought about calling Mrs. Kaspbrak and putting on one of his voices and telling some lie to get her out of the house, but even if she actually fell for it, she’d probably take Eddie with her or at least lock him in behind her. He thought about just knocking on the door and trying to overpower her and forcing her to let Eddie out, but even if it worked, she’d just immediately call the cops on them and they might not be able to get out of town in time.

Richie figured it might be better to first come up with a plan for after the escape. It wasn’t like a little money was going to fix everything. No one was going to rent to two sixteen year olds and Richie was going to need to get a job. That money would only go so far. As he thought about what to do, he suddenly remembered there was a boy at school with a fake ID who would always bring booze to school functions.

Richie decided to first go to the bank. He opened an account, got some checks, and took out a few hundred in cash. He then headed to the school to talk to the boy with the fake ID.

“It’s not that hard,” he said, “you just need to find someone older who looks a little like you and get them to sell you their ID. See?” He held up the ID for Richie to see. It was an exact look alike by any stretch of the imagination, but Richie could see how it could fool a cashier quickly glancing at it. _Damn, _Richie thought,_ this isn’t going to cut it for me and Eds._ Seeing the disappointment on Richie’s face the boy continued, “Look, if you really need something better, I got a cousin who might be able to help, but it’s expensive, like, really, really expensive.”

“That’s fine,” Richie said quickly.

After school, they made their way to the cousin’s house. It was a dingy, dilapidated shack on the edge of town, but inside, there was expensive furniture, a huge television, and lots of high tech equipment. Richie waited in the living room and could hear them arguing.

“Why the fuck are you bringing some little punk from your school here?”

“Come on, he said he’s got money, I figured you could hook it up.”

The cousin came out and sized Richie up. After a few minutes he said, “Okay, fine. Eight hundred. I need pictures of both of you that you won’t get back.”

“I have four hundred on me right now,” Richie said, “but I can bring the rest when I pick up the IDs.”

The cousin nodded, “Fine, whatever. It takes three days.”

Richie pulled a stack of photos out of his backpack. Over the years he and the Losers had taken many photos. He looked through for more recent ones of he and Eddie and found some Polaroids he thought would work.

“Yeah, that should work,” he said. “Listen, kid, if you’re not back here with the rest of my money in three days, I’m keeping this four hundred and the IDs.”

Richie nodded. Three days to set Eddie free and get the fuck out of Derry.

Richie stopped by Eddie’s house with food and water, passing everything he could through the tight iron bars. “Thanks Richie,” Eddie said gratefully.

Richie explained the plan, “We’ll grab the IDs and then head to the train station and get the fuck out of here.”

“But where are we going, Richie?”

“Anywhere you want, Eds. Where do you want to go?”

Eddie thought for a minute. “I have no idea. I’ve never been anywhere.”

“Okay, well, why don’t we go to California? I’ll become a famous stand-up comedian and you can be my housewife.” Eddie rolled his eyes, “Okay, okay, okay, you can be um, I don’t know a limo driver? Drive famous people around?”

Eddie’s head bopped from side to side as he thought it over, “Yeah that could be fun. The weather’s nice at least.”

“Yeah, it’s the Sunshine state!”

“No, Richie, Florida’s the Sunshine state.”

“Oh,” Richie said, then continued, “Well it’s 3,000 fucking miles away from here. Anyway, Eds, listen, I’ve been thinking about it and I honestly think the only way we’re getting you out of there is if you do it yourself.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, next time she opens that door, you throw something in the opening so she can’t close it, and push your way out.”

“Richie, I can’t, I’m not strong enough.”

“Eds, do you remember what we did in the sewers? We beat fucking Pennywise. You can handle your mom. I promise, you’re strong enough. I’ll be right here waiting for you.”

“Okay, Richie,” Eddie said, feeling confident. “But how are we going to get away on foot? You need to get a car.”

_Fuck_, Richie thought. That was a good point. How were they going to get the fake IDs and get to the train station before getting caught without a car. “I’ll figure something out,” Richie said and left.

Richie knocked on Bill’s door. “Hey Richie, what’s going on? Sorry we haven’t hung out much lately I-”

Richie interrupted, “Bill I need to borrow your car.”

“Why? For how long?”

“I just need you to trust me. I only need it for a couple hours but I can’t bring it back to you. I’m going to have to leave it at the train station.”

“What? Why?”

“The less you know the better.”

“Richie, stop fucking around, what’s going on?”

“Bill, I love you, you’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had, but I need you to just trust me and stop asking questions. Your car will be fine, it’s just going to take a little vacation to the train station. I’ll leave the keys in the glove box.”

“Richie – “

“It’s for Eds,” Richie said firmly, almost shouting. “I know you guys basically don’t care about him anymore but – “

“Richie that’s not fair, we love Eddie, it’s just, we’ve all grown up a lot. Everyone’s busy with their own stuff. I wish I could help Eddie but, he’s sick, what am I supposed to do?”

“Lend me your car.”

Bill noticed the seriousness in Richie’s face. “Fine, I’ll get you the keys.”


	9. Chapter 9

Richie parked the car outside Eddie’s neighbor’s house so as not to arouse suspicion from Mrs. Kaspbrak. Richie had the $400 for the IDs, some extra cash for emergencies, his luggage packed with all the earthly possessions he couldn’t bear to leave behind, and the train tickets to Los Angeles. Richie walked up to Eddie’s window. It was early, but Eddie was already awake, or maybe still awake from the night before. “Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Eddie sighed.

“You need to put anything you need to take in your backpack. You’re never coming back here, Eddie.”

Eddie thought he would feel sad, but he was excited. He turned to Richie with a huge grin on his face. “We’re never coming back here, Rich, have you ever heard more beautiful words in your life?”

Richie waited outside Eddie’s house. They had no idea when Sonia would open the door, so Eddie stayed right next to it for hours, his backpack on, ready to fight. Finally, he heard the key turning in the lock. Sonia opened the door, leaning forward to set down Eddie’s food and drink, when Eddie threw the contents of his bedpan in her face. She screamed louder than anything Richie had ever heard and it was like an alarm telling him to spring into action. He rushed to Eddie’s front door. Eddie scrambled to grab the keys his mother had dropped, carefully trying not to touch his own waste, splattered all over the floor and ran to the front door. “Eddie, you get back here this instant,” Sonia screamed stumbling blindly toward him. Eddie fumbled with the keys but eventually found the right one, opened the door and sprinted to the car, hand in hand with Richie. Richie started the car as fast as he could and drove away. The rest of the plan went smoothly. They made it to the train station quickly and they left a little note in the glove box with the keys thanking Bill and explaining everything.

Sitting on the train, Richie’s heart was pounding. He couldn’t believe what they had just done. A few days ago, he was just a depressed high schooler, hopelessly in love with his ailing best friend. Now they were here together, headed to begin a life together in sunny California.

Eddie noticed Richie’s hands were shaking and reached out to calm him down. “Thank you for saving me, Richie.”

Richie shrugged, “You saved yourself, Eds.”

“Richie, do you remember the other day, when you told me you loved me?”

“Yeah?”

“And you said you dreamt about our future together?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember what else you said?” Eddie asked coyly.

Richie blushed, “Um, yeah?”

“Well, we’re here, in our future, together.” Eddie looked at Richie with hopeful brown eyes.

Richie’s hands were shaking and his heart was pounding. He could feel his blood pumping hot in his veins as he leaned in to kiss the lips he’d dreamt of kissing his entire life. Eddie leaned in too and as their lips met, electricity surged through both of their bodies. Eddie was beaming, Richie cried.

“Richie, what’s the matter.”

Richie desperately tried to gather his composure, “No, I’m fine, I’m just,” he paused wiping his eyes, “I’m really, really happy.”

Eddie smiled, “Me too.” They held hands the whole way to California and talked endlessly about how wonderful their life would be when they got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently writing a second part in a series for this story about their life in California.


End file.
